


Versare Bevanda

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry's first day of the summer with the Dursleys. 7th year. One ShotI submitted this to Mugglenet's Harry Potter Book 7 Writing Competition. Please tell me what you think.





	Versare Bevanda

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Harry Potter was sitting alone in his dark room, head between his legs rocking back and forth on his bed. He was more alone than he had ever felt in his life. Even after the death of Sirius, he had never felt this alone. After Sirius’s death, Harry still had Dumbledore to talk to, but now that Dumbledore was gone too, Harry didn’t know where to turn. Despite all of the times Harry had been annoyed at Dumbledore’s calm reactions to everything Harry said, Dumbledore still acted like a grandfather and mentor to Harry. Harry began to think of the lessons with Dumbledore from the previous year. The locket…the cup…the snake…something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw’s. The locket…the cup…the snake…something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw’s. The locket…the cup…the snake…something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw’s over and over in his head. He did not want to forget about the horcruxes that would help Harry defeat Voldemort. Just then, the sound of a loud whistling was heard from the kitchen that brought Harry back to reality. Aunt Petunia’s morning tea was ready.

“Boy, go pour your aunt her tea. Now!”� The deep voice of Uncle Vernon was heard throughout the house and awoke Dudley much to his displeasure. He groggily attempted pulling his fat body up off of his bed. He fell face flat back onto the pillow and within seconds was back to snoring.

Harry as just about to get up before pouring his aunts tea, when he remembered, today was July 31st which meant that he had just turned 17. He was now officially a wizard.

“Versare Bevanda,”� Harry said pointing his wand at the door facing the direction of the kitchen. The tea kettle began tipping over into the cups carefully just as Mrs. Dursley walked through the kitchen door. She let out an earsplitting shriek that even Dudley could not ignore this time.

He jumped out of bed. Stumbling with his eyes half closed to the kitchen, he rubbed his blue eyes and ruffled his blonde hair.

“Whathappenedmum?”� He said these words so muffled and sleepily that nobody understood it. He took one glance to his left and immediately saw what his mum had been screaming about. He took a smack at the kettle and it dropped to the floor, shattering into pieces. Vernon came thumping into the room and caused even more chaos as he stepped into the broken kettle pieces.

Harry decided that he caused enough chaos and decided to enter the kitchen and for once, not give a care about what the Dursley’s would do to him. After all, all he had to do was go to the Ministry, take his apparition test, and he would be free. Free from Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Little Dudders.

“Oh.. This boy is going to get what he deserves. He finally used magic when he isn’t allowed and he will get expelled from that school of his.”� Uncle Vernon looked quite pleased with himself.

“Well, I’m sorry to inform you that I won’t be returning to ‘that school.’ I have decided to go risk my neck to save the whole wizarding world and I will never come back here either. I have turned of age and I am now allowed to use magic, because in case you might have forgotten, today is my 17th birthday. So, without further notice, Accio luggage and Hedwig.”� All of Harry’s belongings zoomed to his hand and he shrunk them all to fit in his pocket. He let his snowy white owl out of her cage and told him to meet her at Ron’s place. “Goodbye.”� He added to the Dursley’s and he strode past them, out of Privet Drive, and out of sight.


End file.
